This application relates generally to vehicles, and more particularly to attachment brackets installed in vehicles.
For their patrolling fleet, law enforcement agencies, such as the police, require special equipment and vehicle design. For example, these agencies require special design considerations, such as racks and panels to store special communication equipment including radios, laptops, or satellite systems, as well as measures such as armored passenger seats for safely transporting potentially dangerous persons. In practice, police agencies and other similar agencies customize standard automobiles according to their needs. This process is time consuming and costly often requiring significant capital. In addition, the creation of custom installations for each patrol car renders the maintenance process more costly and difficult, further increasing capital requirements as well as operational and maintenance costs. Moreover, custom installations permanently modify and alter the vehicle. Due to such alterations, the vehicles are substantially devalued for subsequent lease or sale to civilian consumers.
In general, however, most law enforcement agencies require certain common features. For example, the police force requires security features such as strong passenger seats so that potentially dangerous objects are not able to disable the vehicle or driver or reach the trunk. Moreover, these vehicles should include secure handcuff attachments. Agency vehicles are also required to support communication equipment in the vehicle trunk as well as in the dashboard panel.
There remains, therefore, a need for a simple and cost effective vehicle design that allows customized installations without altering the basic vehicle structure.